


Everyone Swears in Klingon

by fencingfox



Series: A Little More Culture [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Caught, F/M, Language, Universal Translator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Spanish, Standard, Klingon, Bolian, French, Russian, German, Chinese.... It doesn't matter so long as the universal translators are functioning acrossVoyager.





	Everyone Swears in Klingon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Day the Universal Translator Stood Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723546) by [Sareki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareki/pseuds/Sareki). 

> I started a third story because I needed a break from the first two. I expected that one to be short but it is turning out to be long like the first two, so now I'm writing this to get away from all three for a bit. I'm biased as an English speaker but I've always pictured Standard to be an evolved form of English. With Starfleet headquarters located in San Francisco, I think this isn't too far off the mark.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Tom?" She looks warily at him from her perch on her heels in front of the conical object in front of her. With her kneeling, it reaches almost shoulder high. Tom sits cross-legged across from her and the conical object, not three feet away. His bed is to her left side. Tom nods his head. 

"Yeah." 

"You won't be able to understand me if I speak Spanish without the translators." 

"If I need to understand you, we can turn this off or you can speak Standard." B'Elanna winces. Her Standard is horrible. It's so hard to speak and so unlike Spanish or Klingon that she has trouble forming the right sounds. She's not too certain Tom would understand her even if she spoke Standard. A curiosity tumbles out of her mouth before she notices it. 

"How do you hear me now?" 

"Standard." _He's really not going to understand me then._ "What about me? What am I speaking?" This all reminds her of her Academy days. One of the get to know you activities she participated in—the only one actually—was them going around in a circle telling one another what language they heard everyone in. It was as good as telling someone your homeworld. There were quite a few who heard each other in Spanish, some heard French or German. There was a Bolian who heard everyone in her native tongue. B'Elanna never did find out what Bolian sounds like. Though, she could probably ask Chell. She wonders what Ocampan and Talaxian sound like briefly before answering Tom. For some reason, she imagines Ocampan to sound like French, but she has no reason to other than Kes's daintiness. 

"Spanish." It's a little odd how even as she hears the Spanish roll off her tongue, Tom is hearing her in Standard. 

"Damn," he smirks. "I was hoping I was speaking Klingon." 

"You do when you swear." His face lights up. She'd learned her Klingon swears as soon as she had ears to hear her mother sling them. She knew some Spanish swears, but except for some of the more colorful ones, she preferred Klingon. Plus, her favorite Klingon swears had the benefit of not being translatable by any universal translator. 

"Like just now?" She nods. "That's awesome." He leans forward to steal a kiss on her lips. "But turn it on already. I want to hear you talk dirty to me in Spanish." She rolls her eyes, but flips the switch on her handmade device to disable their universal translators. The radius should be just small enough to cover the circle inscribed in his room where it can't interfere with the rest of the crew, but she never tested its range. 

"¿Feliz ahora?" _(Happy now?)_ He nods to her surprise. 

"Muy feliz." _(Very happy.)_ She narrows her eyes at him, then looks back over the device. His hand rises to still her right hand that has begun to fiddle with the range dials. "No estás loco: estoy hablando español." _(You're not crazy: I'm speaking Spanish.)_ She looks up at him, surprised and confused. He speaks slower than he should to pause in awkward places, but he's understandable if she listens carefully. 

"¿Cuando?" _(When?)_

"Cuando empez...." She sees him try to conjugate the verb and holds back a laugh. "...amos a salir." _(When we started dated.)_

"¿Por qué?" _(Why?)_ He stands up and brings her up with him. He kisses her sweetly as if to answer. 

"¿Por qué no? Te quiero." _(Why not? I love you.)_ She scoffs, she wouldn't learn Standard _just_ for him if she didn't know it already. Still, his gesture is surprisingly touching. She's glad she doesn't need to speak Standard now. Plus, hearing him say he loves her in her native tongue feels more intimate than if she heard it through the translator. 

"¿Aprendiste klingon también?" _(Did you learn Klingon too?)_ He looks at her confused. She repeats herself slower. "A-pren-dis-te..." He shook his head no. 

"No. No aprendí eso." _(No. I didn't learn that.)_ "Aprendí ... Te amo más que a las estrellas, B'Elanna." _(I did learn... I love you more than the stars, B'Elanna.)_ She raises her eyebrows at him and laughs. 

"Ese fue un buen trabajo!" _(That was a good job!)_

"Bueno, practi..." Pause for conjugation with face scrunched in concentration. "...qué ese." _(Well, I practiced that one.)_ She rises on her toes to kiss him for a long time before taking a breath. 

"Se nota, amor." _(It shows, love.)_ Without warning, he bends at the knees and picks her up by the butt to deposit her on the bed. 

"Déjame mostrarte esas estrellas." _(Let me show you those stars.)_ His words are clunky but fluid, and she can't help but laugh a little at his expense. 

"¿Practicaste ese también?" _(Did you practice that one too?)_ He nods against her shoulder. She sighs when he begins to nibble along her neck. She wraps her arms around him to bring him closer. She kisses his cheek in turn. Tom pulls away only to kiss her squarely on the mouth. He tastes like mint when she lets his tongue pass her lips. His fingers are on her blouse, unbuttoning it skillfully. When he pulls away, he's finished unbuttoning her. She lays there, watching and waiting while he admires her choice of bra: thin black cloth adorned with lace embroidery. 

"Un día tengo que..." He dips to kiss her chest between her breasts maybe to hide the fact that he's still forming his sentence. "...decirle al capitán sobre esto." _(One day I have to tell the Captain about this.)_

"¡No te atrevas!" _(Don't you dare!)_ But she's laughing, imagining the look on Captain Janeway's face as their fearless leader tries to come up with a suitable punishment for her being out of uniform. He sucks on her right nipple through the thin fabric. She gasps softly in surprise, but presses her chest up and out to him. Once that nipple is hard, he kisses the tip and then kisses across to the other one. She moans at his work. She could be nearly content with just this. Her hands travel to the hem of his T-shirt and pulls it over his stomach. When he breaks away, he sits over her with a grin and pulls the shirt off all the way. 

"Se paciente," _(Be patient.)_ he reprimands smugly. 

"No." She pulls him down to her and hears his shirt drop to the floor beside the bed. In one movement, she rolls him onto his back and straddles him with her lips near his ear. She nibbles it. "Querías que hablara sucio." _(You wanted me to talk dirty.)_ She leaves his ear to kiss his exposed chest, reveling in the soft wisps of hair there. "Voy a." _(I will.)_ She shimmies down his body so that she can undo his pants. When she has them unfastened, he helps her remove them and his grey boxers by lifting his hips. "Y eso significa que no puedo ser paciente." _(And that means I can't be patient.)_ She pulls them all the way off and lets them fall to the floor before straddling him again and taking in his naked body. "Tenías razón antes: eres imposible para resistir." _(You were right before: you're impossible to resist.)_

"Por supuesto." _(Of course.)_ She attacks him then, desire finally overflowing, with a kiss. Her hand travels between them and grasps his half-erect penis to work him to a full erection. He moans into their kiss. She smirks. The two of them are similar, she realizes. They both get a kick out of arousing the other. He tries to follow her when she breaks away, but she places her free hand on his shoulder to stay him. 

"Se paciente," she echoes smugly. He glares half-heartedly at her but doesn't stop her downward descent. Her lips latch around the head of his penis and her tongue rolls lazy circles around and across its spongy texture. He groans. She takes him in to about halfway and wraps her hand around the rest. She pumps up and down him happily. After a moment, he puts his hand on her head lightly. 

"Detén." _(Stop.)_ She feels proud since he asks her to stop only when he's too close to last much longer. She pulls her hand away and slowly releases him from her mouth, running her tongue across the tip one last time before he pops out of her mouth. She straddles his hips to kiss him, pleased to feel his wet erection against the crotch of her pants. She rocks against him which seems to remind him that she's still dressed. His fingers travel to her pants to unlatch them. He's so excited that he's tripping over his hands. She shrugs off her blouse while he fumbles, letting it fall to their sides on the bed. Tom rolls the two of them so she's on her back and laying on her blouse, still kissing her. He breaks away to pull her pants and underwear off swiftly. He leans over her and slips a hand behind her back. She lifts herself up to give him room as he unlatches her bra with a pinch of his fingers. She pulls it off of herself and lets it fall to the floor with his shirt. "Eres hermosa." _(You're beautiful.)_ She pats his chest softly. 

"Igualmente." _(You too.)_ His feather-light fingers drift down her body as he kisses her. One hand finds her outer thigh and hip and strokes her up and down. The hand leaves for a moment so he can readjust himself to be on her side and it returns for her center. She sighs softly and opens her legs more as his fingers caress her curls and wet folds. They dip between them and skim her clitoris. Her hold on his back tightens slightly as he begins rubbing circles against her skin. She undulates her hips in time with his circles. He picks up speed as time passes, but her hips can't keep up as well being that the muscles are bigger. It's frustrating, but only for a few more moments. After which, she's arcing into his hand, grinding to try drawing out the wonderful flying feeling. She doesn't see the stars, just touches them. She's vaguely aware of herself shouting his name, yet doesn't feel self-conscious about her thick accent with him. She's panting when she begins to feel her body against the bed. He's watching her, amused. 

"Muy hermosa." _(Very beautiful.)_ She isn't sure why that makes her blush more than what they are doing. "Te quiero más cada día." _(I love you more each day.)_ It sounds like another rehearsed line but she's too breathless to mention it. He kisses her sweetly next. He shifts back over her and she guides him into her. He breaks their kiss to groan against her neck as he pushes inside her. She squeezes his back and moans, wiggling her hips slightly once he's all the way inside her. She wraps her legs around his butt loosely. He pulls out and presses into her, starting to make a rhythm. When he thrusts into her, she flexes her inner walls for both of their benefits until he's too fast for her to keep up. Instead, she holds herself there for several seconds at a time before releasing haphazardly. She feels herself tipping toward the edge again. She holds herself one last time and gasps when her orgasm catches her by surprise. Her muscles clench involuntarily further and Tom freezes inside her at his deepest with her name low on his lips. It takes a moment for the stars to fade. She dimly wonders if he sees them too. He pulls out of her when he comes back to his senses a moment after she does. Tom curls up beside B'Elanna. She offers her back to him with a smile and lifts her head so that he can slip his arm under it. She turns to kiss his arm before pressing into him, content. 

"¿Viste las estrellas?" _(Did you see the stars?)_ She asks. His voice rumbles against her neck in response. 

"Sí. ¿Y viste?" She nods. She's almost asleep when Tom nudges her in his attempt to reach his commbadge from the nightstand behind him. She relinquishes his arm. 

"Captain to Paris." _She's speaking Standard?_

"Uh, Paris here." _So is he._

"Please tell me you're with B'Elanna and not just her commbadge. I can't reach her." The Captain sounds like she is massaging her temples. She sits up then and looks around the dim room. 

"Luces." The computer turns the lights on for her. Remembering, she turns around and looks for the commbadge on her blouse. She was laying on it. She detaches it and presses the center. "Estoy aquí, capitán. Lo siento." _(I'm here, Captain. I'm sorry.)_

"Standard, B'Elanna. The universal translators have been offline for almost two hours and engineering can't tell me when they'll fix them." She looks guiltily at the glowing blue cone. She struggles. 

"Oh. I think I know..." She looks at Tom for help and mouths '¿Por qué?' to which he whispers 'why'. "...why." 

"Really? When can you fix it?" B'Elanna throws herself onto her stomach where she can reach the blue cone. She fumbles for the switch. She swears. She must have flipped the range dial when she was fumbling with it the first time. 

"Captain?" 

"Yes?" The Captain unknowingly responds in Spanish, but she imagines the Captain even knows 'sí'. 

"I think I have it fixed." She says this in Spanish as a test. 

"You're speaking Spanish now?" She relaxes when she hears this sentence in perfect Spanish. 

"Yes." 

"Thank you, B'Elanna." She sounds amused now. "Oh, and next time, ask for permission before you shut down translators." She blushes, embarrassed that the entire bridge crew can hear the reprimand. 

"Aye, Captain." B'Elanna closes the commlink and sits up. 

"Your Standard is worse than my Spanish!" He's laughing as he hugs her from behind. She elbows him in the ribs, but he doesn't stop laughing.


End file.
